Pokemon GX: Spirit Power
by Archivewriter2
Summary: Hiro is a trainer with a dream of travelling around with his friends, Emily and her brother Eric while having awesome adventures along the way. As they progress, they solve mysteries concerning Hiro's strange powers and even find others like him. Together they will show the power of spirit!


**Pokémon GX: Spirit Power.**

Archivewriter2 again! I am going to go away for a very long time (Not like the last few times.) and these stories I'm bringing out are sort of a farewell gift. Anyone that wants to continue the stories, do as you wish. Just make mention of me in the beginning of each chapter and we'll be friends. There's a strange thing about this story; It does not start out from the wake up, pick your starter, etc kind of outline. Just try to understand, and remember that reviewing makes the world go round!

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"Are we there yet?" Emily nagged.

"For the eleventh time, NO!" was Hiro's reply.

He looked at Eric, who looked back at him. The 16-year old shrugged and continued walking. Hiro was about to tell them that they were in the last turn of Union cave, but his voice died in his throat when he heard a scream from Emily.

"I can't take it anymore! I quit!"

And with a thump, she sat on the floor, crossed her legs and started looking at her Pokémon as if she was watching a movie. Eric looked back and walked back over to her, while Hiro walked on. He walked through the cave exit and found himself looking at the clear, starless sky on the route to Azalea town. He heard a familiar scream belonging to Emily as she emerged from the cave; carried sling-sack style by her brother.

"Let me go, Eric!" she shouted, as she pounded at her brother's back in a cartoonish manner.

He looked at Hiro, who shrugged and kept on walking, and carried on as well. When they passed the slowpoke well, that was guarded by a man in a completely black suit with a big, oxblood-colored R on his chest, the man's eyes widened with surprise when he saw the clawing and scratching girl. Finally they arrived at a town, no, THE town they had been aiming for; they had arrived at Azalea town!

While Hiro was talking to a lady, Eric put his sister down. She looked at him, frowned and crossed her arms. She said,

"You didn't really need to do that..."

He replied with a simple, "Sorry."

 ** _My_** **_brother's_** **_strong_** **_and bulky, but he always acts docile..._** Emily wondered to herself.

She was brought back to reality by a very angry Hiro. He explained to them,

"I wanted to take the Gym challenge, but a stupid guy that looks like the other guy we saw at the well, said that I wasn't allowed! Well good-"

He was cut short by Eric, who asked,

"What happened to the entire Slowpoke? They're supposed to be everywhere in this town."

Hiro replied,

"Yeah, about the Slowpoke, THEY'RE ALL GONE! DISAPPEARED! Nobody in town has the slightest idea where they all went to."

Emily now remembered something. She squealed with excitement as she exclaimed,

"A guy by that Pokémon centre near Union cave was selling Slowpoke tails. Maybe that could mean something."

"Hey, Emily, you may be right!" Hiro said to her, before stopping to think.

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

"How long do you need to think? I can't stand here this evening, waiting for your blocked up mind to clear up!" Emily yelled at the Trainer in despair and irritation, left eye twitching in anger as well.

"I got it!" Hiro exclaimed after 5 minutes of rigorous brainstorming.

"What is it, Einstein?"A still furious Emily asked, tapping her foot and looking at her blue Pokéball-print watch.

"The man at that Pokémon centre had a bit of black sticking out of his shirt that perfectly matched the type of material that the men at the well and gym wore. The entire population of Slowpoke here is gone, and that man from whatever organization the other men in black were from was selling slowpoke tails. Putting two and two together, coupled with the fact that I caught a glimpse of a slowpoke being dragged as we passed the Well by another man in black clothing, I deduce that these men in black are the cause of the disappearance of Slowpoke and are using them to get money by hacking off their tails for sale!"

"Wow... Just, Wow..." Emily, who was still trying to assimilate what had just come out of her best friend's mouth, managed to mumble.

"He gets really smart if he thinks hard enough. I think it's the fact that he has the Alpha gene of an Alakazam. Just don't tell him that." Her brother whispered into her ear as Hiro walked over to the Pokémon centre.

A little while later...

The trio decided to solve the mystery before going to bed. After all, their aim was to go through Johto, collecting badges and having awesome adventures. And wasn't this totally an awesome mystery? Eric's Hoothoot got out of her ball as soon as she was healed, with her flying over the counter to meet her friend and trainer.

"Fukoro really likes you, Eric! You two must have been together for a long time." Hiro complimented, taking his three Pokéballs from Nurse Joy and removing the lock function on them (the function that restrains a Pokémon inside a Pokéball from coming out.).

"Yeah, she has been with us ever since she hatched a few weeks ago. Her mom, a Noctowl that liked to visit us, laid her egg one night in the homemade nest we made for her. When she hatched, the Noctowl specifically gave me her Hoothoot to train, and I've been with her since." Eric explained, petting the Owl Pokémon as she stood on his left shoulder.

As if on cue, everyone's Pokémon emerged from their balls, happy to see their trainers. Daigaku*, Hiro's starter Totodile, gnawed lovingly at his trainers left leg. It hurt a bit, but Hiro let the Big Jaw Pokémon do it anyway. Emily's Jigglypuff (she still hadn't decided on a name that Jigglypuff liked.) started bouncing about singing a happy tune (Not one that would make everyone fall asleep.). Komori*, Eric's Zubat, flew to his trainer with little squeaks and clicks, since he couldn't see a thing. Ganseki*, Hiro's Geodude and the sole reason that he won Falkner, folded his arms and looked away(Hiro didn't use him in battle against a Wooper that was an old enemy of his.), but after Hiro's pleading and begging, the Geodude just rolled his eyes and went in for a rocky hug. Yurei*, the Gastly, floated about the centre as if it was her private property, before making a fake yawn and returning herself to her ball on Hiro's Pokéball belt.

Niwatori*, Eric's Pidgey and a lot stronger than all of Eric's Pokémon, spread his wings and clucked softly, seeing a lot of people around. Kasai*, the most timid of all the Pokémon, being a Cyndaquil, silently walked over to Emily and curled up on the girl's lap to sleep when she picked him up.

"Well that's everyone! Let's go and solve a mystery, guys!" Hiro exclaimed, fist pumping.

 **Author note:** **These are all Japanese words.**

 **Kasai means fire.**

 **Niwatori means chicken.**

 **Fukoro means owl.**

 **Daigaku means Big Jaw (Literally Totodile's Pokédex description title.).**

 **Yurei means ghost.**

 **Komori means bat.**

 **Ganseki means rock.**

 **Hiro's Pokémon:**

 **Daigaku: Totodile (M).**

 **Yurei: Gastly (F).**

 **Ganseki: Geodude (M).**

 **Emily's Pokémon:**

 **Kasai: Cyndaquil (M).**

 **Jigglypuff (F).**

 **Eric's Pokémon:**

 **Fukoro: Hoothoot (F).**

 **Niwatori: Pidgey (M)**

 **Komori: Zubat (M)**


End file.
